Party At Links!
by moonlightsora
Summary: Link's having a party! He invited his Legend of Zelda friends and friends from Soul Calibur 2! How will it turn out? Nobody knows. Please R&R! No flames please!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything....  
  
Party at Link's!  
  
By Glaive Jr.  
  
Link was bored and decided to have a party. He had planned everything right. He invited all of his friends from both worlds; his and the Soul Calibur world. He invited Malon, Zelda, The Sages, Kilik, Yunsung, Maxi, Talim, Xianghua, and Seung Mina.  
  
It was the day of the party and it was 7:59:55. Link thought '5....4...3...2...1....  
  
PARTY TIME!'  
  
Kilik came first. He walked in without...well..his Kali-Yuga and FOOD!  
  
"Kilik...you didn't bring anything..." Link commented.   
  
"Yea, I know. You thought I, Kilik, would?" He scoffed. Link grimaced.  
  
"Well, yea. AND you didn't bring Kali-Yuga. Not to mention FOOD! I want FOOD!"   
  
"Yea, I know I didn't bring those." Kilik replied, calmly. Link looked down and his fists clenched.  
  
"THEN GO HOME AND GET THEM!" He shouted, shoving Kilik out the door.  
  
"Okay, okay!" He agreed and left Link's house, mumbling to himself.  
  
Yunsung and Talim came next...they brought fruit salad. Yunsung walked casually into the house.  
  
"Hi Link. We brought fruit salad! You know with the fruit and the salad and stuff." Link opened the lid to the black container and stared at the contents.  
  
"Are you supposed to add pineapples, oranges, and all the other fruits to lettuce?" He asked, uncertain.  
  
"Well um...yea?" Link shook his head and placed the 'fruit salad' on the table. "Anyway, we brought our weapons!" He and Talim showed Link, grinning like idiots.   
  
"Where is everyone?" Talim asked.   
  
''Well Kilik was here but he left. "Link said.   
  
"Yea, we saw him." Yunsung said with no feeling in his voice. As he said that Kilik's face appeared in the window. Completely catching Yunsung off guard, mister White Storm wielder screamed like a girl and broke three windows..  
  
"Wow Yunsung I never though you could do that." Talim said, trying not to laugh.   
  
"Yea, I thought you were a man, Yunsung. What happened?" Link pointed out. As it turns out, Yunsung wet his pants. (Aw poor guy-NOT! It's so funny I wet my pants!...um you weren't supposed to know that...just keep reading.)  
  
Kilik walked in again, accompanied by Xianghua. Yea, they had their weapons.  
  
"I brought potato salad!" Xianghua said cheerfully, handing it to Link. Link looked in the container and saw lettuce with chucks of potatoes. He sighed again and nodded his thanks.  
  
"Yea, I brought muffins. You know the ones you buy at the store? Those." Kilik said, shoving the box at Link too.  
  
"Great! Real food!" Link stuffed one in his mouth and spit it out in disgust. "What is this?" Kilik leaned against the wall.  
  
"Oh. I grabbed the month old one. Sorry." Link grumbled and threw the muffins out the window.  
  
Seung Mina and Maxi strode in with a huge box each.  
  
"I BROUGHT CHICKEN!!!" Maxi screamed in a megaphone. Everyone covered their ears in pain. Link tore the megaphone out of Maxi's grip.  
  
"Did you need to use that?" He said, voice deadly calm. Maxi nodded.   
  
"Cluck! Cluck!" Talim looked at Maxi's box closer.  
  
"Are those live chickens?" She asked.  
  
"Yes! Killing chickens is cruel!"   
  
"So you brought live chickens to my party?" Link asked him.  
  
"Well...yea. I can't believe they wanted to kill them. Poor chickens..." Maxi opened the box and the chickens exploded out of it. Link stood there with a chicken on his head.  
  
"Why?" Link sat down and hugged his knees. Everyone shrugged. Seung Mina opened her box and smiled.  
  
"I brought cooked chicken." All who was at the party cheered. She bowed and handed them out like lollipops.  
  
"Hi ho, Link!" The seven sages came in. Link stood up quickly and welcomed them in.  
  
"Hi guys! Make yourselves at home!" The Sages each handed him a pill and sat down at a couch. Link peered at the pills.  
  
"What are these?" He asked.  
  
"Digestion pills." Link started to cry.  
  
"I WANT FO-O-Oooood!" He sobbed. Zelda skipped in grinning.  
  
"Never fear, Link! I have a catering service on the way!" Link ran to her and kissed her.   
  
"I LOVE YOU!" He said giving her a hug. Zelda blushed.  
  
"Really, Link?" Link pulled back and nodded.  
  
"You brought food! How could I not?" Zelda stared at him, blush leaving her cheeks.  
  
"You love me because of the food?" She questioned him.  
  
"Yes! You rock Zelda!" Zelda's chi flared up and she punched him in the stomach. Link flew back and hit the wall.  
  
"I hate you!" she shouted. Link slid to the ground and looked at Yunsung.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Link asked.   
  
"Everything you did... " Yunsung answered .   
  
"You will never get a girl..." Kilik sighed.  
  
"You are stupid... " Maxi pointed out.  
  
Grabbing the Great Fairy Sword "You will die if you don't stop." Link threatened.   
  
"Bring it on." Kilik, Maxi, Yunsung said together.  
  
"Okay." Kilik said grabbing Jingu Staff.   
  
"Okay." Maxi said grabbing Vajra.  
  
"Okay."Yunsung said Grabbing Han Guang.  
  
And so... the fight began... 


End file.
